Kurtis Aevum: How it Began
by KurtisTrentsFanGirl
Summary: This is the life of a young Lux Veritatis before Kurtis was born... renamed title
1. Konstantin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except Konstantin's brother and sister, Jane and Thomas Heissturm. But they are very similar to him and share similar traits. Also there are three certain cabal members that I created.**

It was a snowy day in Ireland. It was January 15th 1954. Konstantin Heissturm, age 25, was sitting in his study in his two story home, reading up on the three strongest Nephilim brothers. Sheshai, Ahiman, and Talmai, his light brown hair falling over his blue eyes whilst looking down onto the book. He knew he was a direct descendent of his ancestor Aurora, the head priestess, who locked them in Sheol forever. And he would do whatever it would cost, to _keep_ the three imprisoned.

Suddenly, his twin brother, Thomas Heissturm, barged through the study. "Konstantin!" he cried. It's the first time in seven months that they met. Thomas and his sister Jane had always been so busy with the Shadow War. Konstantin couldn't be bothered that day. "Yes, Thomas?". Thomas had a fearful look on his face, his blue ocean eyes that his brother has, wide and terrified. "What is it?" Konstantin asked. "It's about father! Eckhardt's gonna kill him!" Thomas replied.

"Oh shit! Where's Jane??"

"She's already on her way to Prague. We must leave, before Eckhardt manages to kill father!"

"Then we're wasting time. We must go _now_!

Together, they headed off to Prague to once again, combat the Cabal and Eckhardt from murdering their father, Gerhardt Heissturm.

* * *

Jane Heissturm was on her way to Prague alone. Her jet-black motorcycle racing through the snow, sending snow dust everywhere. The freezing wind whipping her short gingery-red hair around her blue eyes. The eyes her two brothers had.

She new her father was in trouble.

Gerhardt Hessturm was the head of all the Lux Veritatis'. Konstantin was chosen to be the next leader after his father. And then Konstantin would become the next main target for the Cabal and Eckhardt. Thomas and Jane would be Chiefs of the LV clan they where in. The Falcons.

Eventually Jane was in the city of Prague. She promised she would also meet with Richard Croft, who was also an LV, to help out on stopping Eckhardt. He was in the Strahov at the moment, spying on what Eckhardt is actually planning to do to Gerhardt.

Finally she was in the city square. She parked her motorcycle near a black car. There she also saw a young man with paper and pen. A reporter. She would have to ask where the Strahov is.

She got off of her motorcycle and walked to the man.

"Hey! You!" Jane called out.

"What do you want?" The man snapped.

Well he was certainly rude!

"I need help trying to get to the Strahov. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. For 500 Euros."

"I can't afford that!"

"Then beat it!"

Now this man was really starting to get on Jane's nerves. She would have to start using threats in order to get to the Strahov. Her father was in trouble in there. And she was _not _going to waste any time!

"Nahh don't think that's a good idea. You are going to take me there, you are going to get me in there without me paying, you are going to give me certain guns and other items to help me, or else I'll have no choice but to take things to another level…"

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

Jane cocked an eyebrow up and smirked "I can do that…"

"Get out of here."

"Mmmm no. What's your name by the way?"

"Luddick! Now get out of my face!"

Jane had enough and she pointed a pistol at him. "I'll do it you know…"

"You can't do that with police cameras everywhere."

"Try me!"

Jane aims the pistol straight between his eyes. Luddick gasps as she flicks the safety off. "One last chance, Luddick." She snapped "Tell me where the Strahov is!".

Out of pure panic, Luddick finally gives in. "I'll take you there! My car is right there!"

"Now that's more like it." Jane said while smirking. She holstered her weapon and hopped in the car with Luddick.

Then she frowned as Luddick drove her to the Strahov. _I hope Konstantin and Thomas get here on time…_ she thought.

The car vanished into the blizzard…

* * *

"Drive faster will you?!" Konstantin snapped. "You're wasting time, Thomas! Go faster!" They were in their black sports car, with the capability to go almost 150 miles an hour. They were going only 80.

"I don't have intension of being pulled over by the police, thanks!" Thomas snapped

"DAMMIT THOMAS!! WE'RE RUNNING LOW ON TIME!! SCREW THE POLICE!!" Konstantin's face was rose red with frustration. This is their _father_ they're trying desperately to save! Why does Thomas always have to be so careful at the worst times _to_ be careful??

"Jesus!" Thomas clenched his teeth in annoyance and slammed down on the gas. The car went up to it's maximum speed as Thomas desperately tried to avoid the other cars in front of him.

"Next time, let me drive." Konstantin snapped.

Thomas inhaled through his teeth and continued to drive.

* * *

Finally they were at the Strahov. Luddick let Jane out of the car. Then he drove off back into the blizzard.

Jane was on her own and away from that fat freak. Thank god! If she had to spend another moment with that idiot…

"Ah, Jane!" a voice called out from behind a building. He stepped out to reveal himself. He had short brunette hair, brown eyes, and a black spy suit. "Glad you made it here." He smirked and tossed her a knife he had that could be useful in hand-to-hand combat. Jane caught the knife and looked up at the man. She recognized him immediately. "Richard Croft. Looks like you beat me here. I always knew you were one of the fastest blokes out there." She smirked. Richard shrugged and smirked back "I try.".

"Well…" Jane started, "…shall we?" she looked at the entrance to the Strahov.

Richard nodded and the two of them walked into the entrance.

* * *

Soon enough, the police were chasing them.

"Bloody hell! _BLOODY HELL!_" Thomas shouted. "I _told_ you they would come after us! But noooo! You decided to make me go over the speed limit!"

"Well it's either go over the limit, or have father DIE!" Konstantin snapped.

Thomas did a mean and taunting smirk. "You know now that we have to pull over, we will have to waste even _more_ of our time by having to fill out papers and do tests!"

"…Crap… didn't exactly think of that…"

"EXACTLY!" Thomas was starting to get _real_ upset. "If father dies before we get there, I will _kill_ you! Understand the meaning of the word _kill_?!"

Konstantin frowned and looked behind them, the police were getting closer. They would have to pull over.

Soon Thomas pulled over to a ditch and turned off the engine. The police stopped behind them and a man with a white and black police uniform came out with some handcuffs.

Now Thomas was really angry! He face was red from rage. He turned over to Konstantin, giving him the death stare. "This is all your fault Konstantin! We're going to lose father because of you! I blame you for all of this!" Konstantin frowned and looked down. "I do too…".

Thomas shaked and turned his head and looked at the police officer by his window. "Step out of the car. Both of you." The sheriff said.

Both cooperated and put their hands on the car.

"Now…" he started. "Why were you speeding?"

Both men hesitated. Konstantin would have to make up a lie so he would be free to go. It wasn't exactly the best or smartest thing to do. But if it meant getting to his father before Eckhardt can murder him, then it's worth the risk.

"My brother…" he started. "…had just recently suffered a seizure and he's still passing out a lot." Konstantin used one of his LV powers to communicate inside Thomas' head. _Play possum_.

Immediately did Thomas fall to the ground, pretending to faint.

"See?! I _must_ get him to the hospital!"

"How did this happen?" The officer responded.

"Uhh…" Konstantin was in a rush so he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Too many chilidogs!"

"Chilidogs?? You mean that stuff from that Fat Boy resteraunt?"

"Yes!"

"Holy daisy cutters! Well ya better get him to that hospital son! Maaan I knew those nasty old hotdogs would cause nothin' but trouble! Get goin' man! And drive safely!"

"Thanks. I will."

Konstantin picked up Thomas and put him in the passenger seat and talked inside his head again "I'm driving this time!" "Fine!" he thought back.

Konstantin waved at the police as they drove off. Konstantin started his car up again and soon he was driving at the maximum speed again on his way to Prague. Thomas finally stopped playing possum and turned to Konstantin, smiling at him. "Chilidogs?" He giggled. "How terrible can ya get?".

"Well, it got us goin' again didn't it?" Konstantin smirked. "Well, guess so." Thomas shrugged. Then he smacked his brother's arm and laughed. "But seriously man! You are a _rotten_ liar!

Konstantin couldn't help it. He just had to laugh. "Thanks! I try!" Thomas shook his head and smirked. Then he looked out the window again and frowned. "Think we're gonna get there on time Kons'?"

"I hope so…" Konstantin said. "I really hope so…"

**Thanks to: **

**Loveableabusive who gave me the inspiration to actually start this story! Konstantin and the gang have a tough but promising adventure ahead of them. Stay tuned for part 2, coming soon! Again, thanks Loveable! You're the best! :D **


	2. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except Konstantin's brother and sister, Jane and Thomas Heissturm. But they are very similar to him and share similar traits. Also there are three certain cabal members that I created. **

**Auther's note: This chapter contains grizzly scenes. This is not suitable for kids under 16. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and all. Glad to get back on track now though =D.**

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! YOU ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH!" Gerhardt Heissturm yelled. Gerhardt was strapped _and_ nailed with his wrists and ankles to an experimental/sacrificial X shaped table kind of thing. Only it was in a vertical position (I don't know what ya call it! XD). Pieter van Eckhardt was below him, sharpening a sacrificial knife which he would use to cut open his victim and take his organs to resurrect the Cubiculum Nephili, or the Sleeper, the last of the extinct race of nephilim. But Eckhardt was nothing but a psycho. A murderer searching for a reason. Gerhardt struggled to free himself from his dreadful position, but the more he struggled, the deeper the nails dug into his arteries. "Stop struggling. It is impossible to free yourself alone" Eckhardt explained.

Not far from Gerhardt's trap, was a pale, naked, blonde, crying, human woman, strapped to an experimental stretcher. Eckhardt went in that direction with his knife and a cylinder glass container, containing radioactive black paint that sort of glowed a greenish color. He approached the woman, took out a small brush, and began to paint the woman with mysterious symbols. Possibly nephilim symbols? The woman sobbed with fear "Why are you doing this? Get away from me!".

Gerhardt could only watch in despair at the woman who was also about to be sacrificed to the nephilim.

Eckhardt ceased painting and then took out a knife and raised in the air with his right hand. The woman's cheeks were streaming with tears "Oh god no please! I beg you!". Eckhardt plunged the knife and slashed at the lines. The woman was gagging and gasping for air as he continued to slash at her. The woman, losing her will to live, moaned one last time before taking her last breath.

Eckhardt finally stopped cutting and looked down onto the dead woman. Then he began to rip her abdomen apart, stealing her organs and placing them inside various glass containers.

Gerhardt had no choice but to retch!

* * *

An hour later, the two Heissturm men finally make it to the city square in Prague. "Phew. Finally made it." Thomas said. "And no more police either". Konstantin parked the car in an open space in the square. The two brothers exited the car and looked around while standing in 2 feet of snow. "You think we made it in time?" Thomas asked. "I don't know…" Konstantin replied nervously.

Konstantin took out his very large old-timer cell phone from his rucksack. Thomas looked at it in despair. "Jeez. Y'know I hope they make smaller cell phones in the future…". Konstantin hushed Thomas as he dialed Jane's cell.

There was an answer.

"Hello?" Jane said.

"Jane! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Konstantin, your brother."

"Oh! Glad you could make it here. You… are in Prague now right?"

"Yes. Not too far from the Strahov."

"Well I'm already near the entrance with Richard over here. We're thinking of a way to distract the guards."

"Okay. Great. Wait until we get there will you please? And did you say Richard? My best friend is helping us too?"

"Yeah, I hired him."

"Oh. Well we best head there now."

"Okay, see you there…"

The two siblings hang up. "So what's up?" Thomas asks. "Jane's near the entrance. She's waiting for us to come and distract the guards."

"Right! So you know where it's located right?"

"Yeah. I've been there before you know…"

"Right…"

At the Strahov entrance…

"Got any plans yet?" Jane asked. "Not yet." Richard answered. Jane began to worry and she began to say in her head _Oh come on Tom and Kons'…! _

_

* * *

_He tossed the woman's body into a pool of acid down the small hall, leaving it to burn.

"You… unimaginable BASTARD!" Gerhardt yelled "ROT IN HELL!"

Eckhardt picked up the knife and slashed it slowly against his palm. "You're children are coming this way are they not?" He approached Gerhardt. "Well are they?"

Gerhardt spat at his eye.

Eckhardt grunted and wiped the saliva off.

Without saying a word, Eckhardt used his glove to electrify Gerhardt intensly! Only enough to weaken him. He would never take it back!

* * *

Jane was startled by a tap at her shoulder. She gasped and snapped her head to what was behind her. To her relief, it was Thomas and Konstantin. "Told you we'd be here…" Konstantin said. "Right. That's excellent, now we need to think of a plan to distract the guards…" Jane said.

Konstantin simply threw a rock he found on the ground to one of the merc's head. He slumped to the ground unconcious. The other guards took action and took him inside the Strahov to take him to an infirmary somewhere in there.

"Well that was easy…" Jane said. Konstantin winked at her.

He looked around to see if there were any guards left. There were none.

"All clear."

They all took a look for themselves, then advanced towards the Strahov doors…

**Thanks to:**

**OveractiveImaginer: **Aww thanks ^_^ Yah. The next few parts is gonna be all about the strahov and an attempt to save Gerhardt. It starts getting good after a couple parts. They have to make it all the way to Eckhardt's lab. And in the same way Lara got there xD.

**bad-boy-kurtis: **Well thank you =] this is my first story EVER published xD. Well, this was the second part. Keep on a look out for the third =D! And sorry I took so long to get this out. Forgive?

**Jessica151294: **Oh believe me I have no intension on giving up =]. I love writing stories. And I feel very good for publishing a story that people will actually enjoy =]. I hope this part was good for ya xD.

**I know this was a short little chapter xD. It'll get better in later chapters. Trust me =]. Be on the look out for part 3, hopefully coming soon xD.**


	3. Infiltration and Murder

A/N: Finally it's here! Sorry I took soooo long to upload this! I had some… issues lately. Including a trip to a mental hospital where I stood for a whole week. I'm actually still depressed so my updates might be up to months apart, depending on my mood. But please bare with me and forgive me.

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Jane and Thomas. **

They entered the Strahov doors without a second thought. It sure was dark. Guns at the ready, they walked inside the hideout, with no regrets. The place was filled with trailers, crates, and security cameras. They had to be swift, and cautious.

"I don't like this place at all…" Jane stated. What was there to like about this place? It was right above the sanctum of pure evil and wickedness. Most who even enter through the doors of what seems like right above hell, never return. This move of the Lux Veritatis group was a pure death wish. But it was all for the father of the Heissturm trio.

Konstantin looked around, eyes gleaming with suspense. This place was all too quiet. But deep down within him, lies utter terror. Was his father still alive even? There were just too many questions, none of which were to be answered until further down into the descent.

Suddenly, Konstantin was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud gunshot heard from the distance. He almost had a heart attack as a bullet whizzed by his ear. Now the adrenaline…

All four Lux Veritatis members aimed their guns at the source. But it was too dark to see him. Another bullet grazes Thomas' arm. He yelped in pain and immediately everyone began to fire their guns towards the mercenary. They heard a loud moan and a slump. They must have hit their target.

Suddenly the lights flicker on and they could see everything. In front of them was a large group of mercenaries in navy blue suits and masks. This was _not_ going to be easy.

Suddenly, a flock of bullets were flying towards them. The LV group all dodged and hid behind some of the trailers.

The mercenaries were beginning to get closer. And finally, out of rage, Thomas burst out from hiding, uzis a blaze, knocking out a good quarter of the mercs.

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" Gerhardt screamed at the top of his lungs. "When my children find you, it will be your end!"

"No. For it will be my beginning." Eckhardt returned.

He picked up his bloodied knife, twirling the tip across the table.

* * *

All four LVs were shooting at them now, killing off most of the soldiers. There was only one left now. He was beginning to cower in fear.

Jane took great pride in this opportunity. She smiled devilishly and whipped a sheath out of her belt. A scary look came across her eyes. There was one thing on her mind now. Murder.

She began to walk slowly towards her prey. The soldier panicked and began to shoot wildly at her. But the bullets were stopped in their tracks with Jane's power. They only clattered to the floor. Fear came across the man as he dropped his weapon and tried to make a break for it through another door. But he was stopped in his tracks by… a force field?

Worry began to sweep across the trio. Konstantin knew what was going on. Jane was having another one of her "moments". A last standing victim usually triggered them. Konstantin did know the causes. But he hated thinking about it. That _thing_ had tainted her soul ever so slightly. It only took so little that only this triggered it and nothing else. But Jane had succumbed to it and was forced to destroy every enemy whose fear has over taken them.

The man had nowhere else to go, so he only cowered in the corner, his blood running cold as the murderous woman approached him.

His life flashed before his eyes. He remembered his wife and children. Why did he have to betray them to work for some madman? He regretted everything wrong he did in his life. He wanted to make up for it, but it was too late now. And now, the last thing he felt, was a blade slashing against his chest. He screamed in agony and clumped to the floor with a loud thud. He saw his blood spilling out of his chest through hazy vision. Eventually all went quiet. He felt no pain. No terror. Just peace.

Jane smiled as the man took his last breath.

**Well that's it for this chapter. So what is that **_**thing **_**that made her behave so murderously? Well we'll have to find out in the next chapter now wont we? Which will be here hopefully sometime this year. xD**

**Thanks to:**

**bad-boy-kurtis: **Yes it has been a while. And I feel good to update another chapter. I hope you will read my A/N as it will explain the long wait. And thank you very much for the lovely comments you made. Cheers. ^_^


	4. Darkness of Death

A/N: I just felt so good about my resent update that I'm deciding to do another chapter right now! =D I know some people have been mad that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm deciding to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is where it starts getting good! Also I am changing this story to rated M because there are a lot of parts I saw that needed a higher rating.

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Jane and Thomas and a couple cabal members. The dagger used in this chapter was made from Loveableabusive. So I do not own it.**

_The child cowered in fear in the corner of the room as the man approached her with a heavy bladed dagger. "No! Get away from me!", she screamed. The man only smirked at the young girl and slowly made his way towards her._

_He didn't want to kill her. In fact, he wanted to make her his loyal henchmen. The first Lux Veritatis cabal member. But he knew at a cost he would have to control her, as the blade he was holding was meant to taint the soul and make the victim nothing more than a cold blooded monster._

_The girl tried to block him using a force, but it was no use, as she was not trained well enough just yet. The man got closer but was suddenly stopped in his tracks by another man pouncing on him. "Go, Jane!", he yelled._

_Jane could only sit there in horror as Gerhardt and Eckhardt fought once again._

_"GO NOW DAMMIT!" he yelled again. This time Jane did what she was told and began to run off._

_Eckhardt kicked Gerhardt in the stomach hard once to knock him off and seized the opportunity to make one slash across Jane's arm before being tackled again._

_Jane screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The blade had made contact with her flesh. That was not good._

_"NO!" The Lux Veritatis master yelled. He tackled Eckhardt to the ground and choked him. "It's too late!", he rasped. "She is tainted by the blade.". Gerhardt took a fearful look at his daughter, who stood up and looked at the door with a scary look in her eyes. She began to go to where the door was._

_"What? No. You're going to wrong way!", Eckhardt rasped. Jane just kept walking. "No you little bitch! Stop! You are going the wrong way!"._

_She continued on. She sensed fear in someone. Someone close._

_In another room was a mercenary. He was standing next to the outside of the door, shaking in fear of what's happening. He always had fear of Eckhardt losing for some reason. He wanted to be immortal, like Eckhardt had promised, if he can manage to revive the Cubiculum Nephili. He then saw a girl walk out the door. It was that Lux Veritatis brat Eckhardt wanted to make his own. Now how did that girl escape? He immediately aimed his gun at her._

_Slowly, she turned around to face the soldier. Her eyes said only one word: Murder._

_Rapidly he began to shoot at the girl. But the bullets stopped in their tracks and clattered uselessly to the floor. But, how? The man wondered._

_Slowly, Jane walked towards the man. He was in utter terror now and he backed away from the murderous child, but she only followed. He finally backed unto a corner of the room. The girl was so close now. No, he wanted to stay alive. He had a natural fear of death. He had to survive. He looked around and found a door leading outside. He then tried to make a break for it, but as soon as he neared the door, some sort of force blocked him off._

_Now he was very scared. He saw a window and tried to jump out of it, but it was also blocked. Finally, he fell down into a fetal position. He was starting to lose his mind. He didn't want to die, but he knew he had no choice, as he felt the girl begin to rip him open with her bare fingernails. He screamed and screamed in agony as he felt his organs being ripped out. A lot like Eckhardt did to his own victims. Everything then went red. Then he couldn't see anything. He found himself not being able to breathe. Everything went silent. And then…_

_Nothing._

_Dead as a doornail._

* * *

Konstantin knocked Jane out of her drastic mood with a touch on the shoulder. She could only look down and sigh.

"I did it again didn't I…?", she said.

"I'm afraid so.", Konstantin replied

Jane only sighed and looked at the body she had cut open, then stood up. "I guess we should keep going.", she sighed.

And so they went…

* * *

"Not too much farther now. I can sense them getting closer.", Eckhardt said with venom in his voice.

"Go to hell!" Gerhardt replied with rage. Eckhardt responded with a quick, yet light, slash on the stomach. He screamed in agony. "You…", he inhaled, "…horrid fuck! What do you plan on doing to them?"

"You are my enemies. The rotten fucks who locked me up in Castle Krieger for centuries! I seek to destroy all of you. It will also make my goal easier because your kind's blood will help waken the Sleeper!"

Gerhardt only shook his head as if Eckhardt was a total nut job. Which he was of course!

He tossed his knife in the air and caught it. "I'm really going to enjoy cutting you open, with your very children witnessing the event! They will watch as you scream until-" he was cut off by Gerhardt shoving him in the corner with his powers. Eckhardt immediately got back up, ran towards the nailed man, and held the knife at his throat. "You don't have to be alive for this to happen!", he whispered. "The only reason I'm keeping you alive right now is because I want your children to watch you suffer. Then I will kill them!", he cackled.

* * *

"That is the largest tablet I have ever seen!" Richard Croft exclaimed. He was staring at a large stone, of what looked like to be, ancient text. They were at the gate of the machine room. However they could not pass through because it was locked. They figured they wouldn't need to go through there anyway.

Luckily, these people weren't advanced enough yet to make electric traps or lasers of some sort.

They saw another door behind them, totally unguarded. There was no card slot or anything. It's as if they wanted them to go through there. Richard looked at his map and pointed at the door. "Looks like the way we should be going."

And so they began their descent, starting at the bio dome.

**Thanks to:**

**Jessica151294: **Why thank you. I'm glad I did return =]. I'm glad you like finding out about Kurtis' past. So do I =]. Yes there are many fans worshiping him and I happen to be one of the people craziest about him lol. And wow has it been 8 years already? =O! Well I'm glad you like my writings and I will update as close together as I can. Of course depending on my mood lol. Cheers! ^_^


End file.
